


Ménage à Trois

by LaMachina17



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blow Jobs, Bottom Xiao Zhan, But this is filth, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hint of LSFY, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are married, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Tops and One Bottom, Voyeurism, and so so so in love, swinging, top Wang Yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMachina17/pseuds/LaMachina17
Summary: They’ve only done it a couple of times, invited someone in to join them in the bedroom. All of those occasions were propositions for Yibo to Yibo, each eager suitor unaware that Yibo was, in fact, in a committed relationship and entirely uninterested in bottoming.Insert Xiao Zhan who is all too happy to bridge the gap.But this is different… No one has ever been so forward with him about wanting to get to know Xiao Zhan. And Hu Bingreallywants to meet Xiao Zhan.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan/Hu Bing
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to filth!
> 
> The smut bunnies came and hit me over the head with a hammer, and I have therefore written semi-plotless smut just in time to ring in the new year. Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of an inverse and sidestep from the Yibo=Gege Collector idea but that isn't the main focal point.
> 
> If you aren't sure who Hu Bing is, he is one of DD's co-stars in Legend of Fei, and he is something to look at if you care to look him up. He is also much older than them, already being hailed one of the sexiest models in the world before GG was even born.

“So when do I get to meet him?”

Needless to say, the question comes as a bit of a surprise to Yibo. They are in the backstage area of some variety show promoting Legend of Fei, their other co-stars have already left to the stage, so they are alone, and why Hu Bing has just sidled up to Yibo to ask such a strange question is beyond Yibo.

“I’m not sure who you mean.”

Yibo’s response is pretty standard. Deny, deny, deny… even though he knows exactly who Hu Bing is referring to.

Hu Bing has a killer poker face. Better even than Yibo’s for the merit of the amount of time he’s been in the industry. You don’t model for that long without learning how to perfectly coach your facial expressions. He simply smiles gently at Yibo.

“I mean your husband, Yibo.”

Yibo concertedly does not flinch.

“I would like to know Xiao Laoshi. Under Lao Wang’s prerogative, of course.”

Without another word, Hu Bing flicks the lapel of his jacket and breezes out of the room, leaving Wang Yibo gobsmacked.

⚜⚜

He has no idea where Hu Bing may have heard about it. Well, okay, he has a couple ideas. Jackson has a tendency to gossip and Yixing is Yixing, always saying too much with how purposefully vague he is. 

They’ve only done it a couple of times, invited someone in to join them in the bedroom. All of those occasions were propositions for Yibo to Yibo, each eager suitor unaware that Yibo was, in fact, in a committed relationship and entirely uninterested in bottoming save for on the rare occasion he and said boyfriend/fiance, now husband, did decide to switch, which was not often, mind you. They knew their preferences in the bedroom even if it was fun to change things up every so often though even on those nights they always began and finished the way they liked it best: with Yibo in control and Xiao Zhan most ardently along for the ride.

He can’t blame them for making these assumptions. His relationship with Xiao Zhan is, after all, an industry secret, known only to their closest circle of friends, and older men tend to assume that because he is younger, svelter, and usually styled in women’s clothing that he must be a cock-slut. (God, he still has nightmares about all of the bullshit come-ons he got when he was seventeen with blonde fucking hair. Never again!) Yibo is not a cock-slut, neither does he define himself as a twink, and there is a grand total of one dick and one dick only that he would happily take, and these guys, as attractive as they may be, are not in possession of said dick. Which is a problem because some of those propositions are terribly tempting even if they would result in total disaster once any dirty business started.

Insert Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan who loves to bottom. Xiao Zhan who takes Yibo’s dick with all the enthusiasm of a seasoned porn star, begging and crying for it in a masterful imitation of a certain demonic cultivator under the hand of his own husband. Xiao Zhan who once boasted _in an interview_ about his six years of experience on Yibo not going to waste - Oh, that had been a good night, Yibo hellbent and determined to make Xiao Zhan eat those words.

So, naturally, the first time Yibo brought up the fact that YangYang had propositioned him backstage at Tencent, Xiao Zhan had proposed the most reasonable solution. A threesome! A threesome between them and YangYang with Xiao Zhan acting as the perfect bridge between Yibo and another good-looking Xiao Gong he had no intention of being ruled over or fucked by, and if he learned very quickly, very surprisingly, that he rather enjoyed watching Xiao Zhan be messed up by a man they were mutually attracted to, that was between them. And the geges who wanted to know what Yibo was like in bed never left unsatisfied with the arrangement. They despite being thrown this unexpected curveball, always saw Xiao Zhan as an added bonus, a prize won entirely by accident, and a special dish they would be crazy to say no to even if they would never have had the opportunity, let alone the balls to order it themselves.

So it became a thing.

It was not in the norm for them, happy with their sex life as a couple, but neither was it an undesirable occurrence. 

After YangYang, there came a number of encounters. Jackson had been fun and had unexpectedly allowed himself to be a versatile partner with them, fucking Xiao Zhan while Yibo fucked him. They’d even had a fairly memorable foursome with Boubou and Nikki one night during SDC filming, and that had been an interesting experiment, Yibo having no interest in women and Xiao Zhan and Boubou splitting their attention between Nikki and Yibo quite diligently. Though he will say, watching Nikki orgasm under Xiao Zhan’s mouth while getting a blow job from Boubou had been an eye-opening experience. He could understand the appeal there, now, but still very much preferred to stay away from anything that bears breasts or has the potential to whine at a terribly high pitch.

And Yixing… The night with Yixing had been intense, Yibo spreading his new husband’s legs, knees hooked over Yibo’s elbows, and bouncing him forcibly onto Yixing’s cock, while Xiao Zhan’s hands threaded through his hair. Yibo had held Xiao Zhan there, making him fuck himself on Yixing, until the other captain orgasmed before sinking balls deep into his swooning husband to finish the night out for both of them. 

There have been a few others. Enough that Xiao Zhan jokes to him about Yibo’s unique way of introducing him to his geges. Yibo takes the ribbing happily enough because when it comes up, it usually means he is about to get laid.

It had been a good time for them, so in some ways Yibo doesn’t get why Hu Bing’s proposition for Xiao Zhan has him reeling for the entirety of the filming for the show. So much so that his manager keeps casting him worried looks throughout the day.

Hu Bing doesn’t bring it up again. He simply bids them all goodbye, gives a nod towards Yibo, and leaves with his staff so nonchalantly, as though he didn’t just upend a portion of Yibo’s world.

Yibo sits on that proposition for the rest of the week. He does his photoshoots, he performs his scenes, films for TTXS, and attends his rehearsals all as if nothing is wrong until he can finally have a quiet/not so quiet night at home with Xiao Zhan.

The first they’ve had in weeks.

They fuck for hours, slow explorations and teasing touches followed by an intense clashing of bodies. Yibo makes love to Xiao Zhan in the dark safety of their shared home, hard and fast and deliciously, and on a whim decides to switch them over, letting Xiao Zhan fuck up into him as Yibo starts a slow grind down onto the man’s pelvis because... Fuck! For all the small miracles, he is Xiao Zhan’s as much as Xiao Zhan is his. Then when Xiao Zhan cums, he flips the man over mid release, reseats himself inside the man’s body, and pounds them both into oblivion.

It’s in the aftermath that he brings it up to his lover.

Xiao Zhan, sweaty and disheveled and so goddamn beautiful it hurts to look away, lies on his back, still catching his breath. He opens his eyes, blearily, a flush high on his cheeks, and looks at Yibo, who for the record feels equally debauched.

“Hi,” he says simply, breathy-like, and so, so happy Yibo could cry.

“Hi back,” is Yibo’s answer, as he slots himself along the long line of Xiao Zhan’s body. “Feeling good?”

Xiao Zhan chuckles, pulling Yibo in further for a cuddle.

“You have to ask? You only fucked me five ways to Sunday.”

“Four ways. You fucked me that fifth way.”

“Brat!”

He delivers a fond whack to Yibo’s side, before reaching over to the small plate of fruit they have on the bedside table to snatch an apple slice. He sets it between his teeth and tilts his chin towards Yibo who takes the cue, wrapping his lips around half of the slice. They each bite down and share the fruit, lips meeting as they eat, the whole affair quickly devolving into a post-coital make-out session.

“Care to tell me what’s on your mind?” Xiao Zhan asks afterwards while Yibo is munching on a grape. Okay, so it isn’t Yibo who brings it up. Xiao Zhan, ever cognizant of Yibo’s moods, bullies it out of him. And by ‘bully’, he means he asks one question and Yibo spills his guts.

“Hu Bing propositioned me this week.”

“Hu Bing? I didn’t realize he swung that way.”

“Yeah, me neither,” agrees Yibo.

“Are we taking him up on it?”

“I don’t know.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows rise at that.

“Oh? He’s a good looking man. Why the indecision? I thought you said he was good to work with.”

Yibo huffs and then wraps himself more fully around Xiao Zhan.

“Do you ever feel like I’m using you when we do these threesomes? Like I’m, I don’t know... ...putting you on display?”

Xiao Zhan’s chest begins to shake and for a heartstopping moment Yibo thinks the man is crying. Yibo’s head jerks up so fast, the back of his neck twangs, only to find that Xiao Zhan isn’t crying. Not even close. The man has the audacity to laugh at his question!

“Yibo, I think I’m a little more than on display whenever we let someone else fuck me.”

“You know what I mean, ge!”

He then begins poking and slapping Xiao Zhan repeatedly in the side. His husband, cruel as he is, merely laughs through the treatment, smaller hands useless in their attempts to bat him away.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I yield. I yield!” he laughs out amidst the assault.

“Be serious, Zhan-ge,” scolds Yibo.

“I am. I will. Okay! This is me being serious.”

Xiao Zhan bites his lips to keep from laughing. He still has the widest smile on his face, but at least he isn’t shaking in laughter any more. Yibo must be broadcasting just how upset he is about the whole thing because not a moment later, Xiao Zhan is pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

“Yibo,” he whispers. “It was my idea in the first place, and you always talk to me about it before we decide anything.” 

“Yeah, but am I using you?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

Yibo barrels backward, but Xiao Zhan stops him with a solid grip on his bicep. Shit, the man is strong when he wants to be.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” he hisses.

“Are you just using me as a conduit or do you actually love me, because I think I know the answer?”

That cows Yibo.

“Of course, I love you.”

“I know, and I love you. I love everything about you. I love talking to you. I love losing at rock, paper, scissors with you. I love just existing with you in the same room as me. I even love having to dig the fire extinguisher out to keep you from burning the house down whenever you go into the kitchen.”

“I was one time,” pouts Yibo.

“And it will be the last time.” Xiao Zhan kisses him and tugs him back down into his arms. “I love having sex with you. I love that you fuck me like its the last thing you’ll ever do. I love that you aren’t afraid to put it all on me when we make love. I love the way you touch me and use me and make me feel so goddamn good every fucking time.

“And I’ve enjoyed meeting some of your geges the way I have. I like how you take control of the room and show me off. I love that you get even more aggressive when there is another man in the room, but it’s not in a jealous, possessive way, either. You present me to them like a golden collared pet, and I fucking love it because you make sure its good for me, too, but Yibo, if you’re not into it anymore, we can stop. I love you, not your potential for scoring us threesomes.”

Yibo listens quietly as Xiao Zhan speaks, attentive and, in some ways, relieved. So when Xiao Zhan finishes, he swoops in and claims that mouth that will always be so much better at expressing things than his own.

“God, I fucking love you.”

Yibo gets lost in the taste of Xiao Zhan’s lips, digs deep and stays there as long as the older man will let him. Long enough that he begins to feel a stirring in his groin once more, but just as he is about to press for more contact, Xiao Zhan pulls away, a hand on Yibo’s cheek.

“What brought this on anyway? Hu Bing’s propositioning you for sex? Cause if you don’t want to do anything about it, we won’t.”

Yibo swallows.

“He didn’t proposition _me_ for sex, ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes narrow and his brow furrows in confusion.

“Huh?”

“He propositioned me for sex with you.”

Xiao Zhan blinks once.

“What?”

Yibo chews on his lower lip.

“He said he wanted to know you, and I’m pretty sure he meant it in a classical sense.” Yibo’s hand grips tighter on Xiao Zhan’s hip. There it is again. That strange flare of heat in his chest. “I don’t know. It was jarring. I still don’t quite know what I think about it.”

Xiao Zhan’s next words are careful.

“Are you angry about it?”

“No.”

“Are you jealous?”

Two or three years ago, in the early stages of their relationship, he would have called it jealousy or maybe even possessiveness, but this doesn’t feel like that. Besides, you get over such things quickly when both you and your partner are constantly being asked to portray various romantic couples, and when scandal and hatred nearly tore Xiao Zhan down, you tend to gain perspective on the things that are really important.

“No, it’s not that either, and it’s not like I’m not fully aware about how half of China wants to sleep with you. Hell, the whole world wanted a piece of Wei Wuxian, and your ass is all over the Weibo underground pages. Have you read the way people talk about eating your ‘peach?’” he snips making finger quotes.

“Yes, and there is a whole library’s worth of material on the “Magnum Wang,” and people are still thristing over Versace on the Floor. So stop deflecting and talk to me, baby.” 

Yibo pouts as prettily as he can manage, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t melt, the older man determined to get to the root of this problem.

“Gou zai zai,” he coos, pressing his hip into Yibo’s thigh and coaxing it out of him.

“I guess, I don’t know where he heard about our swinging, and I don’t really care about that, but it’s like he was asking me to whore you out to him.”

Xiao Zhan smiles gently.

“You’re not my hustler, Yibo. I doubt Hu Bing thinks I’m your whore.”

“I don’t know, some tops are real pieces of work.”

“I am well aware, Didi. But, wherever he heard about it from, I’m sure he is fully aware that we are a package deal, so in a way by asking for me, he was also asking for you.”

Yibo sighs.

“I guess…” he exhales and buries his nose in Xiao Zhan’s collar.

“Yibo, sweetheart, if you don’t want to answer Hu Bing’s proposition, we don’t have to.”

“But do you want to?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, gouzai.”

“The hell it doesn’t!” Yibo nearly shouts, pulling up to look down at Xiao Zhan. “It matters to me. You deserve to be desired and lusted after, and I fucking love showing you off. We’ve just never had a threesome where you’re the...you know.”

He runs out of gas at the end there, and the last sentence kind of dies with a self-conscious blush. And Yibo isn’t self-conscious. Not by a long shot. Only with his husband. His husband, who despite never actively doing anything to cause the bashfulness, can make him feel like the same awkward 19 year old who developed an instant crush on a man six years his senior that he met on Day Day Up. 

It’s ‘cause he just likes him so damn much. And why?! Shouldn’t he be immune to this shit by now. It is utterly unfair. It should be illegal to like your spouse this much.

Xiao Zhan offers him a teasing smile. The very same one he used to give him when they first started dancing around each other like a pair of teenagers trying to attract the attention of their first crush.

“I’m afraid, I don’t. Enlighten me.”

Never mind. His husband is a cruel, cruel man, and he hates him. Xiao Zhan sets his fingers under Yibo’s chin and lifts his head up, and Yibo is so in love with a man who is essentially chaos incarnate, he can’t get his tongue out of his throat.

“We’ve never had a threesome where I’m the what, Lao Wang?”

“Where you’re everyone’s focal point, ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows rise.

“We’ve never had a threesome where I actually have something in common with the person we are with in that we both want to fuck you. Everyone else - I don’t know if you’ve noticed this or not - but they always keep their eyes on me when they fuck you while I keep most of my attention on you. With Hu Bing, it won’t be that way. He wants you, Zhan-ge. His attention will be on you. Not me.”

“And that frightens you?”

And the hammer comes down right on the nail’s head.

“He’s older than both of us. What if you like sex with him more than with me?”

“I’ve dated guys older than me before, Yibo. You’re still the best I’ve ever had. I don’t think it would be possible for someone I’ve never met to beat that.”

“But what if-”

Xiao Zhan’s finger on his mouth gives him pause.

“Shh. There is no what if… It isn’t possible. You know why?”

“Hn?”

“Because I love you.”

A simple truth and still it leaves Yibo stunned speechless.

“It might be nice to have a threesome with someone who wants me the same way you want me. I might like being spoiled by my husband and an older guy who probably knows exactly what he’s doing. Heck, if we do decide to do it, it may be my favorite threesome that we’ve ever had, but Yibo, I don’t care either way because I have you.’

Xiao Zhan takes Yibo’s hands and interlace their fingers. The diamonds on their silver and gold wedding rings glimmer in the dark.

“I get to keep you, and there’s nothing in this world I could want more.”

Xiao Zhan brushes his lips against the backs of Yibo’s knuckles.

“I leave it to you, Lao Wang. You decide what we want to do, and I will be happy whatever your decision. Now let this old man sleep. You’ve defeated him thoroughly this evening.”

Xiao Zhan plants one more lingering kiss on Yibo’s lips before allowing himself to fall back into the pillows, eyelashes fluttering sleepily. Yibo breathes in and out, in and out, watching as Xiao Zhan’s own breathing evens out in sleep.

Eventually, Yibo tucks himself into Xiao Zhan’s side, tangling their legs together as he too settles in to sleep even if he does stay up thinking for far longer than Xiao Zhan would enjoy if he ever learned of it.

The next morning as Xiao Zhan putters about in the kitchen making breakfast for them both, Yibo reaches for his phone. He opens WeChat, finds Hu Bing’s profile, and sends him a message.

_So what does your schedule look like for the next couple of weeks?_


	2. Oh, La, La!

It takes several weeks before they can find a slot of time when all three of their schedules align, but eventually it works out, and it’s actually a rather perfect arrangement. Yibo is in Hengdian for the next few weeks, filming, and he and Xiao Zhan have an overlap of several days which is perfect in and of itself. It means they get to spend their nights together before their evening with Hu Bing. Hu Bing who will be coming to Yibo’s hotel instead of his own for the night he will be spending in Hengdian for at least part of the night.

In continuation of the conversation they’d had at home, Xiao Zhan and Yibo have discussed and rediscussed their expectations for the night, what they are looking for out of it, and how they are going to enforce and set guidelines with Hu Bing just like they do with everyone else. Yibo knows what he is wanting out of this, for Xiao Zhan to have a great, if not mind blowing, experience. He wants Xiao Zhan overwrought and so utterly ruined he can’t feel his legs when they are done, and if Hu Bing demonstrates even a fraction of what Yibo would expect from a man who’s been in this industry as long as Hu Bing has, that will most certainly be achieved.

Xiao Zhan, though, expected Yibo to call it off the moment he began to feel uncomfortable or jealous within the situation, and Yibo had promised he would, but he dearly hopes that won’t happen because the potential for it to be a really great night far outweighs the prospect of having to awkwardly shuffle through a dance of excuses and apologies should things go sour.

His phone chimes. A message from Xiao Zhan, something about a hold up setting back his shooting schedule for the day, and he would be running later than expected, but that he was already packing up and would be out of there as soon as he got the clear from the director. 

Yibo checks the time.

Fifteen minutes before Hu Bing is supposed to arrive, Yibo double checks the room. Lube and condoms on the nightstand, a few spare hand towels beside, and there are a few bottles of water and beer chilling in the fridge. Everything is ready out here.

He gives his appearance a once over in the mirror.

He looks good. It’s undeniable.

Not dressed down but not dressed up either, in a pair of fitted, dark-wash jeans, a plain white v-neck, and a fitted beige blazer that accentuates the broadness of his shoulders. Casual but strong enough to make a statement which is just the kind of vibe he’s going for tonight.

A knock at the door draws his attention.

He glances down at the time on his wristwatch. He’s early.

Yibo pockets his phone and goes to the door. Hu Bing is there, the mask over his face and dark sunglasses over his eyes serving to make him unrecognizable, but Yibo has spent enough time with him on and off a set to know who he is despite the incognito.

“Hey, Hu Bing.”

“Yibo,” greets the older male with a smile as he peels his mask off and steps into the room. They don’t shake hands or anything, but Yibo takes in the man’s attire. He’s dressed well in a black turtleneck and blazer over fashionably distressed jeans and black loafers. He’s wearing a Rolex on his left wrist, and Yibo can smell the cologne he is wearing, something sharp and masculine with a note of ginger spice. He looks good. Of course, he looks good. You don’t stay one of China’s most handsome men for no reason.

“Xiao Zhan wanted to apologize. His shoot went a little long, but he should be here soon.”

“Oh, it’s nothing to apologize for. I know how it is.”

“Of course. Beer?”

Hu Bing seems surprised by the offer.

“Please.”

Yibo tells the man to make himself comfortable while he fetches a pair of beers for them, setting Hu Bing’s down on the coffee table. Hu Bing, having picked the armchair rather than the couch, takes the offered bottle and extends it out to Yibo who answers by clicking the nozzles together in a subdued toast.

Yibo takes a short draught of his beer and then settles on one end of the sofa, pulling his leg up as he reclines. There is a heavy silence while Hu Bing drinks. And this is the part that Wang Yibo hates, the oppressive push of silence which he lacks the mastery over words to banish. It is another reason why Xiao Zhan partaking in their various other encounters is so integral to him. Words come more easily to his husband. It’s not so daunting for him to cut the tension. In fact, he excels at it when it comes to private conversation.

Hu Bing swallows slowly and then sets the bottle down on the table.

“So I should start by congratulating you, Yibo. When did you and Lao Xiao make it official?”

Some of the tension melts from between Yibo’s shoulders. His lips actually quirk up into a fond smile.

“We had a small commitment ceremony last summer with our families. We’re as legally bound as we are able to be.”

“That is something special. I always was rooting for the two of you ever since your characters’ illustrious love affair brought China to its knees.”

Yibo nearly chokes on a mouthful of beer.

“Don’t tell me.”

“Bo Jun Yi Xiao Shi Zhen De,” he laughs, tilting his head in a bow. “Who could possibly maintain any measure of sanity with the way you two looked at each other during those promos?”

Yibo actually smirks at that.

“Yeah, at the time our management didn’t like that very much. They still don’t if we’re being honest.”

“Mm, and they probably never will, but I’m sure you’ve made peace with that by now. Your relationship wouldn’t have survived otherwise.”

“It doesn’t make it any less frustrating.”

“I know. Change comes slowly, but it does come given time and nurturing.”

“Hm,” hums Yibo.

Hu Bing offers Yibo a crooked smile, charming and non-combative.

“You know you’re allowed to give me the third degree. Xiao Zhan is your husband, after all.”

“Would you like me to give you the third degree, ge?”

Hu Bing shakes his head.

“You’re in charge, Yibo-di. I follow your rules tonight, not my own.”

Yibo nods.

“Did you bring what I asked?”

Wordlessly, Hu Bing slips his hand into one of his jacket pockets and produces a piece of paper which he then passes to Yibo, who unfolds and scans the information printed.

“Clean as a virgin, Lao Wang. I always take care of myself and my partners.”

Yibo folds the page back up and hands it back to Hu Bing.

“Xiao Zhan and I are also clean. Even so, there are condoms, and they are not optional. Did you go through the list of kinks that are not on the table?”

“I did.”

“Zhan-ge will start and end with me. Otherwise, Xiao Zhan is willing to give you full reign just as we’ve given to our other partners.”

Hu Bing hums in acknowledgement and takes another sip of beer.

“So why don’t you tell me about him?”

There is something darker, more charged in that tone. Appropriate considering what they are here for.

“What would you like to know?”

“Oh, I don’t know. What he likes. How far does he like to be pushed? I’m sure we’d both like to make sure Xiao-Laoshi has a good time.”

It strikes Yibo as ironic how the last time he’d sat at a hotel coffee table with Hu Bing, they’d been talking legos and trading industry shoptalk - nose-hair removal! Among other things. Now, they are essentially talking about how they are going to fuck his husband at the same time.

“Zhan-ge is accepting of most things,” starts Yibo. “He likes when someone takes control.”

Hu Bing’s eyes flicker in the lamplight.

“He’s also pretty vocal. You’ll know if you’re doing something right or wrong.”

“That’s good. I tend to get a little rough.”

The sound of a key in the door draws their attention. 

Yibo rises and goes to greet Xiao Zhan as the door opens, noticing absently that Hu Bing does not follow him. The light from the hallway backlights the taller man as he walks in stripping off an oversized hoodie and face mask. The hoodie comes up and over his head and Yibo gets a glimpse of the pale expanse of Xiao Zhan’s tummy before his shirt hides that delectable stretch of flesh once more. He is wearing a plain button-down dress shirt and torn, skinny jeans. His hair is artfully tousled and he is still wearing the makeup from his shoot, and when he smiles at Yibo, he can still see the hint of stain lingering on lips.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey,” answers Yibo, stepping forward and crowding Xiao Zhan against the wall and rising onto the balls of his feet to steal a kiss. “How was the shoot?”

“Good. Sorry, I’m late.”

“Already forgiven.”

“Still,” huffs Xiao Zhan, shaking his head. “Is he here?”

“Mn,” Yibo nods. “We’ve been chatting.”

“Oh? What about?”

“You.”

Xiao Zhan hums, his eyes dilating. Then, getting shy all of the sudden, he draws his bottom lip between his teeth looking downward briefly before looking back at Yibo with a sound as though he remembered something. He smiles coyly and ducks down and wrestles something out of his bag. 

Yibo recognizes the collar immediately: Soft black leather, styled with a pleated ribbon in his favorite shade of green and black lace. The finishing touch is the swarovski heart lock that dangles from a stud at the center of the accessory. It’s the collar Yibo had made for Xiao Zhan when they first started to explore the deeper, arguably darker, aspects of their sex life. It’s been a while since Xiao Zhan brought it out, and it’s never left the house to Yibo’s knowledge.

“You didn’t tell me you brought your collar.”

“Surprise,” he teases. “I thought it would be appropriate.” 

He slides the ornament into Yibo’s hands and leans down to whisper into Yibo’s ear, “Put it on me, Be-ge?”

His lover turns to face the wall and looks beckoning over his shoulder to Yibo. The arousal that has been simmering in Yibo’s belly since Hu Bing asked what Xiao Zhan likes, becomes a full flame, and he unbuckles the clasp. Long, deft fingers slip the fabric around Xiao Zhan’s throat. He pulls the ends taut for but a second, just to hear Xiao Zhan’s breath catch, before giving just enough slack that he can slip a finger under the material, then fixes the closure. His hands on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders guide the other man to turn around. The collar sits perfectly beneath Xiao Zhan’s Adam’s apple, and the charm dangles into the hollow between his clavicles.

He threads his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s hair and declares him, “So pretty, Zhan-ge. The prettiest.”

Xiao Zhan covers up his blush with an exasperated sigh.

“Are we starting, Lao Wang?”

“Not without your admirer, ge.”

Xiao Zhan swallows and the collar moves with the flexing of his throat. He didn’t realize that Xiao Zhan was just as nervous about this as he is.

“Ready,” asks Yibo.

Xiao Zhan ducks his head, brushes his lips against Yibo’s, and nods.

“En.”

Hu Bing is standing, seemingly looking out at the cityscape through the curtains and giving the couple a chance to gather themselves. Upon their entry to the main room, he turns back around, feigning surprise at the sight of Xiao Zhan.

“Ah, Xiao Zhan-Laoshi. Good to finally meet you in person.”

The supermodel offers his hand out to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan looks up at him as he extends a hand forward.

“Good to meet you as well, Hu Bing. Yibo always speaks highly of you. It’s a pleasure.”

Nothing could hide the elevator scroll the man does up and down Xiao Zhan’s frame. It sends a shiver up Yibo’s spine.

“The pleasure will be ours, I assure you.”

The two shake hands. Yibo’s eyes meet Hu Bing’s own dancing irises over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, and if the air in the room was charged before, it’s positively electrifying now.

⚜⚜⚜

They don’t immediately dive into bed. None of them are hormone crazed teenagers, and Yibo and Hu Bing know enough about living in the entertainment industry to let Xiao Zhan decompress a bit. They exchange conversation, while Yibo and Hu Bing finish their beers, Xiao Zhan nursing a warm tea instead, lightweight that he is. Eventually, Yibo excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Xiao Zhan and Hu Bing to keep talking about skincare or something along that vein. 

As he is washing his hands, he splashes water on his face. He stares at his reflection for a moment, takes a deep breath. His skin feels tight and almost itchy like something inside him is trying to claw its way out. He closes his eyes and visualizes the collar currently decorating Xiao Zhan’s neck, the one Hu Bing keeps stealing glances at. No doubt he knows what it means, a marker that’s more profound than even a wedding ring in some circles.

He checks the time on his watch, sheds his blazer, and exits the bathroom.

Xiao Zhan turns to Yibo as he walks back towards them.

“Hey, hon, Hu Bing was just telling me about how Liying nearly bludgeoned you to death on set for-ah!”

He cuts Xiao Zhan off mid-sentence by curling his index finger under the collar and tugging Xiao Zhan up and off the couch. He even smothers the surprised sound his husband makes by crashing their mouths together. As Xiao Zhan relaxes into his hold, he sees Hu Bing stand out of the corner of his eye. He cuts off the kiss prematurely and turns Xiao Zhan around, pulling his hips flush with his own. Yibo grinds his arousal against his husband’s ass and turns his smoldering gaze on Hu Bing even as he speaks to Xiao Zhan.

“We’re not here to chat, Zhan-ge. Right, Bing-ge?”

He hears Hu Bing curse, but his attention is already on Xiao Zhan.

He begins to unbutton Xiao Zhan’s shirt, mouthing at his shoulder as he reveals skin and working his way down until he can snake his hand into the front of Xiao Zhan’s pants. The man’s breath hitches, short and breathy, as Yibo palms his swelling erection.

“Gorgeous,” he hears Hu Bing say. “So fucking gorgeous, Xiao Zhan. Hell! Just look at you.”

And he’s right. Yibo’s made a true vision of Xiao Zhan, the man’s head thrown back, hips canted forward as Yibo pulls the taller male’s shoulders down to his mouth, shirt open and loose around his torso, wrinkling under Yibo’s handling and perfectly framing the trim sway of his waist and hips.

It’s erotic. He knows it’s erotic. He’s seen if for himself time and time again. He’s never had the pleasure of showing it off to someone else. Their other conquests didn’t have half a care for such a show.

Yibo’s dark gaze lands on Hu Bing, as the man sheds his jacket, laying it gently on the arm of the couch.

“Yibo… Hu Bing…”

Yibo tilts his head to Hu Bing in invitation as he rubs circles beneath the band of Xiao Zhan’s jeans. Hu Bing steps forward, and he is taller than even Xiao Zhan, so much so that with Xiao Zhan arched backwards over Yibo’s body, he towers over them both.

“Xiao Zhan,” he breathes, arresting the aforementioned male’s chin between his fingers and drawing his head up. Xiao Zhan’s lips part, and Hu Bing thumbs over the lower, gliding across and over his mole. Yibo’s teeth worry at Xiao Zhan’s ear, Xiao Zhan’s hips roll under Yibo’s touch, wriggling against Yibo’s growing hard-on, and Hu Bing melds his mouth with Xiao Zhan’s. Wet, smacking sounds echo in Yibo’s ear as he continues touching Xiao Zhan, flicking a nipple and rolling his palm over the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock.

“Mmn,” moans Xiao Zhan, and Hu Bing begins kissing and mouthing his way down Xiao Zhan’s body, tugging at the closures on Xiao Zhan’s pants. When he gets to his husband’s naval, he is surprised to find that Hu Bing does not shy away from his arm, purposefully nosing and dragging his mouth across Yibo’s skin. He feels the scratch of his facial hair and a kiss planted on the back of his palm when Xiao Zhan’s pants are opened, exposing him to the air.

Xiao Zhan’s cock, now fully erect, stands proudly in Yibo’s palm. Longer than he is thick, Xiao Zhan’s penis is just as beautiful as the rest of him, dark and swollen with excitement. Unrestricted by the fabric of his jeans, Yibo wraps his hand around the length and begins to pump slow, steady drags that Xiao Zhan tries to buck up into, but Hu Bing is one who stills Xiao Zhan’s hips.

“So handsome, Xiao Laoshi,” murmurs Hu Bing and he sets his mouth around the head of Xiao Zhan’s member.

Xiao Zhan moans, head falling back onto Yibo’s shoulder, as the two of them begin to pleasure him. _Schlip! Schlip! Schhhlip!_ Yibo’s hand follows the rhythm Hu Bing sets as he sucks Xiao Zhan off, the man’s spit making everything damp and moist. The tickle of Hu Bing’s facial hair strangely erotic everytime his mouth meets the side of his fist.

“Ah!” One of Xiao Zhan’s hands rests on Hu Bing’s head while the other reaches backwards to find Yibo, gripping into soft, brown hair. “Wait! I-I’m too close. Not yet!” he gasps. Hu Bing meets Yibo’s eye and continues his ministrations until Xiao Zhan tenses. Yibo makes a circle with his thumb and forefinger and clamps down in a tight ring at the base of Xiao Zhan’s cock and Hu Bing pops off Xiao Zhan’s erection.

Xiao Zhan pants and wilts into Yibo’s hold as he is abruptly pulled back from the edge. He strippes Xiao Zhan out of his clothing and backs him up to the bed, Hu Bing following, divesting himself of his top and shoes as he comes. 

“Bo-di, I want to suck you.”

Xiao Zhan scrambles at Yibo’s clothing. He allows his shirt to be tugged over his head, but, as Xiao Zhan makes his first attempt to get at Yibo’s pants, Yibo catches Xiao Zhan’s wrists in his hands and tugs him around to the other side of the bed nearest their stuff.

“Not yet, ge,” he says and then wrestles Xiao Zhan down onto the mattress. Xiao Zhan falls, splayed out, naked, save for the collar around his neck, and delectable on his back, a flush of pink rising high on his collarbones. He takes a hold of Xiao Zhan’s ankle and tugs him across the bed, displaying for himself his lover’s most intimate of places. 

The sound of a zipper being pulled zzzips through the room.

“Bing-ge,” calls Yibo, as the man kneels on the bed to hover over Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan looks up and away from Yibo as Hu Bing approaches him, setting his hands on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. His lips are swollen from the blow job.

His husband, despite his long limbs, is so much slimmer than Hu Bing that he appears almost dwarfed by him. A broad, well-defined chest narrowing down to the toned v-cut of his hips. The man is a work of art, holding himself like a conquering general upright and proud. And, jutting from the opening of his pants like a salacious flagpole, is Hu Bing’s cock, thick and of a substantial length even if a bit smaller in both than Yibo’s own equipment. Xiao Zhan’s tongue flicks out over his lips and he swallows.

Yibo leans down, still holding Xiao Zhan’s ankle in one hand, and snakes his free hand around Xiao Zhan’s throat.

Yibo stares Xiao Zhan down, bringing his face so close his breath rustles Xiao Zhan’s hair, before giving a meaningful glance to Hu Bing, whose hands have begun to snake down Xiao Zhan’s chest, teasing and groping at the skin there, dancing around his nipples. Nipples, that Yibo knows from years of experience bestowing attention to them, are extremely sensitive.

He smirks.

“Do you want that cock in your mouth, Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan makes a choked sound in the back of his throat as Hu Bing pinches him, even tries to wriggle away but the two men hold him firm. He does answer, though, breathy and quiet.

“Yes, Bo-ge.”

“Then you are going to suck off Bing-ge while I open you up. I’m going to make you wet enough to take his cock, and then when he’s finished with you, I’m going to fuck you raw.”

A shiver rakes Xiao Zhan’s form as Hu Bing twists one of his nipples.

Yibo releases Xiao Zhan as Hu Bing backs up, and Xiao Zhan gathers his limbs under him, turning over onto his knees and taking Hu Bing’s length in hand. Hu Bing runs a palm along the side of Xiao Zhan’s face, looking down at Yibo’s ge.

“Show me what you can do, sweetheart,” rasps Hu Bing as Xiao Zhan teases the tip of his tongue along Hu Bing’s shaft while Yibo spreads lubricant along his fingers.

“So eager to fuck my mouth, Hu Bing-gege?” asks Xiao Zhan .

Yibo parts Xiao Zhan’s cheeks and drizzles the chilly lubricate over Xiao Zhan’s pucker. It always amazes him how quickly Xiao Zhan’s entrance tightens back up after they’ve had sex. He swirls his pinky around the furl and adjusts his hand as Hu Bing answers Xiao Zhan’s question.

“I’m more eager to make you sing for me once Yibo gives me permission to wreck you, but we’ll start here, didi.”

And if hearing someone call Xiao Zhan ‘didi’ in bed doesn’t do something to him...Whoa!

Xiao Zhan parts his lips and sinks down on the model’s length at the same time that Yibo presses his middle finger into Zhan-ge.

“Fuck!”

He doesn’t know who the curse comes from, but the sucking sounds of Xiao Zhan performing fellatio on Hu Bing are a lovely soundtrack to the lyric. Hu Bing’s hands slide down Xiao Zhan’s back and over his flank to dig into the supple flesh of his backside, fingers sinking in and spreading the man’s cheeks and massaging there as Yibo slides his ring finger in alongside the other and starts working Xiao Zhan in earnest, curling his fingertips into Xiao Zhan’s prostate with each impetus forward.

From where he is situated, Yibo can’t see what Xiao Zhan is doing to Hu Bing, but he can take a good guess from Hu Bing groans.

“Holy fuck! How is he able to-”

The hands previously groping Xiao Zhan’s ass disappear back up to cradle Xiao Zhan’s head. Yibo leans forward and licks a straight line up Xiao Zhan’s spine and finds exactly what he was expecting to find: Xiao Zhan slotting Hu Bing’s dick nearly all the way down his throat.

“Zhan-ge doesn’t have a gag-reflex,” he says, sucking gently on a sensitive spot just under Xiao Zhan’s ear.

As though to acknowledge Yibo’s revelation to Hu Bing, Xiao Zhan begins to hum, the sound hitching as Yibo’s hand keeps a quick pace, and Hu Bing nearly loses it. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his fingers wind tight into Xiao Zhan’s hair, but he doesn’t move his hips or attempt to fuck Xiao Zhan’s face. A proper gentleman, it would seem, he thinks as he recedes back on his heels.  
Yibo adds a third finger, pulsing just right over his lover’s prostate while pumping his cock. Xiao Zhan’s body stretches around the digits, warm and wet, and so fucking eager, Xiao Zhan lifts off Hu Bing’s length just long enough to beg.

“Yibo, ah! Please.”

He spirals his fingers in just the right way to drive Xiao Zhan up the wall, biting down on the flesh of his plush backside while Hu Bing pulls Xiao Zhan back onto his cock. 

“Mmf!”

“Please what, ge?”

This time when Xiao Zhan tries to pull off, Hu Bing holds him there, so far down his pelvis makes contact with Xiao Zhan’s nose, and Hu Bing answers instead.

“I think he wants your cock, Lao Wang.”

“Not yet.”

A keening noise comes from Xiao Zhan’s throat. Hu Bing yanks him up by the hair and shoves his tongue down Xiao Zhan’s throat. Yibo removes his fingers from Xiao Zhan’s heat, cleans them on a nearby towel, and rips a condom from the pack before opening his pants. Yibo’s length springs forward and slaps Xiao Zhan’s ass with a fleshy thwack. He presses himself against Xiao Zhan’s back and grinds forward, slotting himself so that his dick slides between Xiao Zhan’s cheeks without actually entering him.

He nearly shudders at this first flesh to flesh stimulation to his own engorged member.

He coaxes Xiao Zhan away from Hu Bing, turning his head and claiming the man’s mouth for himself. While Xiao Zhan sinks under the kiss, Yibo looks to Hu Bing, pressed along and petting Xiao Zhan’s side while Xiao Zhan’s hand works him, and passes him the condom.

The meaning is clear.

Yibo lays Xiao Zhan down on the bed while Hu Bing strips the rest of the way out of his pants and rolls the condom on. Xiao Zhan, pliant and warm, lifts his legs into a spread. YIbo takes hold of the back of Xiao Zhan’s left leg and pulls, drawing the limb up towards him until all 100 kilometers of it is extended over Xiao Zhan’s head while his other hand plays with Xiao Zhan’s cock.

“Yi-Yibo,” he grits out trying to struggle out of the stretch.

“Just showing Bing-ge how flexible you are, ge. Don’t you want him to see? You know I love seeing you stretched out and open. Don’t think he would?”

Xiao Zhan blushes, covering his face with his hands. Hu Bing is the one to pull the man’s hands away.

“Don’t hide, sweetheart,” he coos, and seemingly just because Yibo’s dick bobs just about Xiao Zhan’s face, he gives Yibo’s cock a swipe with his tongue as he licks his lips. He twitches. “I want to know what you like, Xiao Zhan,” says Hu Bing, leaning down for a kiss. It’s sloppy and wet and probably more tongue than lips, and Xiao Zhan gasps when his mouth is released. He pushes Xiao Zhan’s legs further apart and without further preamble carefully sheaths himself into Xiao Zhan.

“Aaahh, Hu Bing,” moans Xiao Zhan.

Hu Bing groans as Xiao Zhan’s ass meets flat against his pelvis.

“He’s so tight,” he says to Yibo. “How are you so tight, ZhanZhan?”

‘ZhanZhan’ doesn’t respond, mouth agape as he turns his head to mouth at the head of Yibo’s cock. Hu Bing starts to thrust. The movements jostle Xiao Zhan, forcing his mouth along Yibo’s length. Yibo, Xiao Zhan’s leg still captured in his hand, shifts up to kneel over Xiao Zhan’s head as his husband reaches up to touch him all over as Hu Bing fucks into him at a sedate pace, slow rolls of his hips as he looks for Xiao Zhan’s sweet spot. Yibo knows he’s found it when Xiao Zhan throws his head back.

“Ah, there! Please, there!”

Hands bracket Xiao Zhan’s hips and Hu Bing increases his pace. Xiao Zhan moans around Yibo’s cock, and the youngest’s toes curl in response.

“That’s right, Baobao. Just like that.”

⚜⚜⚜

Xiao Zhan is a mess. A gorgeous, mouthwatering mess. Glistening with sweat, eyeliner smeared, and lip stain smudged across his cheek, and were it not for Yibo’s sense of patience and self-restraint, he would have ripped his husband off the other man’s cock and slammed him down onto his own ages ago.

But he is waiting, biding his time for the right moment to reclaim what’s his.

They end up with Xiao Zhan on his hands and knees in between them. Hu Bing’s pace has increased, Xiao Zhan being jolted forward onto Yibo’s length with each forward thrust. The steady thwack of skin on skin lewd on the air and barely audible over the mess of sounds leaving Xiao Zhan’s throat, making him hum and sing on Yibo’s dick. When his arms give out, Xiao Zhan falls face first into the mattress, panting. There is spit and pre-come smeared down his chin. Hu Bing’s performance positively doing it for Xiao Zhan, whose own cock is leaking onto the sheets the harder the model drives into him.

The shock of cold air on his spit-slick dick makes Yibo hiss, his balls tightening for a split-second.

“Come on, Zhan-di. Don’t leave your didi hanging.”

Hu Bing’s hand curls around Xiao Zhan’s throat, just above the collar, and pulls him back up as Yibo, chest heaving, leans down and replaces Hu Bing’s hand with his own, tightening his grip enough that Xiao Zhan lets out a choked sob. Teasing at Xiao Zhan’s lips, he whispers:

“Look at you, ge. Already a mess, and I haven’t even gotten my turn yet.”

“Yibo-Aah!”

Xiao Zhan lets out a high-pitched scream as Hu Bing, full body lifts him up into the air. Hu Bing’s rhythm isn’t even disturbed as he manhandles Xiao Zhan into the position he wants him, the slap, slap, slapping of his hips against Xiao Zhan’s ass becoming even more poignant with Xiao Zhan utterly on display for Yibo’s eyes as another man fucks the life out of him.

“Oh my god,” says Yibo like a prayer, surging forward to put his mouth and hands and dick anywhere on Xiao Zhan that he can reach as Hu Bing bounces him in mid air, and Xiao Zhan searches for purchase on Yibo: his face, his shoulders, his neck, his fucking biceps. He’ll have scratches again tomorrow. Mmm...lovely.

Xiao Zhan hisses when on a particularly volatile thrust Hu Bing slips out of him. Yibo grabs for the model’s erection, pumping him once and then reseating him into Xiao Zhan’s tight hole.

Yibo wraps his fist around both of their erections, pumping Xiao Zhan and himself for all they are worth. He can feel Xiao Zhan’s muscles twitching underneath his hand, feel the way his abdomen is coiling for release, hear the way Hu Bing’s breathing becomes more and more labored.

“Argh! Ah! Fuck, Xiao Zhan!”

Hu Bing’s orgasm overtakes him, and he pushes Xiao Zhan and Yibo back onto the bed. Yibo has to twist and adjust lest he end up in a backbend, but he gets his legs out from under him and settles Xiao Zhan over hips, one leg on either side. Hu Bing gives one, two, three fearsome drives forward and then seizes, fingers a vice around Xiao Zhan’s waist.

Hu Bing pulls out of Xiao Zhan, and their companion collapses beside them. Yibo is quick, lifting Xiao Zhan’s hips and angling him down onto Yibo’s larger length in one vicious descent. Xiao Zhan, crying out in ecstasy, begins riding Yibo in earnest, impaling himself over and over. Yibo braces his feet on the bed and begins to cant his hips up into Xiao Zhan with all of the pent up desire that has been boiling in the pit of his stomach. Xiao Zhan, along for the ride, lets Yibo pull him down by the collar, spreading his knees further apart into a near split and holding on for dear life.

“Yibo! Bo-ge!”

“Xiao Zhan!”

Xiao Zhan’s cock, trapped between their bodies, begins to spurt, and Yibo guides him through it, pushing and pushing until he quiets. Nothing more than a steady stream of breathy moans and mewls as Yibo continues to drive into him.

“Sunbae,” Xiao Zhan sobs. “Sunbae, please.”

All at once, Yibo stalls the breakneck pace and sits up, bringing his own knees to either side of Xiao Zhan’s hips. He rolls his hips and licks his way into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, swallowing his cries and sighs, making love to the man as he drifts through his post-orgasmic haze.

“Yibo,” calls Xiao Zhan, bleary eyed and blissed out yet still rocking his own hips in response to the sensual pacing Yibo sets.

“I’m here,” he responds. “I’m here.”

Xiao Zhan groans, long and noisy and relieved, and Yibo pulls him into an extended play of mouths, the smacking sound of their lips filling the room. Xiao Zhan, sweaty and slippery in his hands, leans his forehead against Yibo’s. The collar is sopping wet, and when Yibo runs his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s hair, he would think the man had just gone for a swim, not that Yibo is in much better of a state, Xiao Zhan’s cum now growing tacky on his abs, beads of sweat trailing down his back, but this is nothing. He could go for hours longer if given the chance; he has been given the chance. Xiao Zhan, despite having just climaxed, rolls his hips down onto Yibo’s hard length in small circles. Puffs of air escaping him with each downward grind, and Yibo keeps him there. Keeps him moving, helps him work the slow burn in the pit of Yibo’s stomach higher and higher.

Eventually, Yibo allows Xiao Zhan to fall back, setting Xiao Zhan once more on his back. 

“Zhan-ge?” he murmurs against Xiao Zhan’s cheek. All of his need and want and barely contained hunger conveyed in the single span of Xiao Zhan’s name.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan sighs, curling his hands in Yibo’s hair. 

His gege draws his legs up to wrap high around Yibo’s waist, who wedges one knee into the bend of his elbow and holds him further open as his pace increases again. He pants, gritting his teeth and seeing Hu Bing move to situate himself behind Xiao Zhan. The older man pulls Xiao Zhan up to lean on him, bowing Xiao Zhan’s body forward and bracing the man against his chest. It gives Yibo a better angle, better leverage to pull down on Xiao Zhan’s hip and sink balls deep in that damp heat.

The smacking sound of skin on skin fills the room as Yibo barrels in and out, holding nothing back, chasing the pleasure of Xiao Zhan’s body as Xiao Zhan whimpers and begs and whines from the overstimulation even as he relishes in it. Relishes in the feel of Yibo using his body for his own means. Relishes in Yibo ruining him.

Because Xiao Zhan takes Yibo’s cock well.

And Yibo sinks so deep into Xiao Zhan, he wonders if there will ever come a time when he can’t pull himself back out. 

“God, you two are a vision,” hushes Hu Bing.

And feeling Hu Bing’s eyes on him and Xiao Zhan the whole time, a lust fed but not extinguished in his eyes for both of them, is so provocative, Yibo wonders if he might finish from the thought of that alone.

He doesn’t have to wonder long.

“Zhan-ge!”

“Ahh!”

Xiao Zhan’s body clenches around him in a prostate orgasm. He arches backwards so hard that Yibo has to angle his hips upward if he wants to continue pillaging Xiao Zhan’s entrance, but the choice is taken from him as his body climaxes, fucking into Xiao Zhan as he goes until he is as deep as he can manage.

Stars dance in front of his eyes, and the feeling in his hands and feet disappears completely, all of him rapidly racing into his cock before shooting out to ping pong around his nervous system as though he were an old arcade game and the ball had run amok. It is instantaneous and endless, everything and nothing, his whole world narrowed down to his dick and Xiao Zhan’s lovely body clenching around it.

He and Xiao Zhan collapse together onto the bed. Hu Bing helps to arrange them so that they won’t suffocate themselves and then hunkers down on Xiao Zhan’s other side.

Yibo stays, happy and warm, in Xiao Zhan’s heat as he softens before carefully extracting himself from Xiao Zhan’s pliant body as the man rapidly succumbs to the endorphins still running rampant in his body.

The sigh that falls from Yibo’s lips is as redolent as any hard-won victory cry.

⚜⚜⚜

Thankful that he had the foresight to prepare a damp towel, Yibo is the one who cleans Xiao Zhan up, wiping his face and chest and, of course, his groin. He soaks the smeared makeup and semen off his face and belly, moving his limbs as he needs to accomplish his task with as much thorough dedication as he would give anything.

It helps, of course, that the view is magnificent.

Xiao Zhan, hair askew, muscles slack, head lolling from one side to the other in response to Yibo’s movements, is a treasure in these moments. Like this, eyes half-lidded and a soft smile on his face, still obscenely decorated with the evidence of their activities, lips balmy and swollen, Xiao Zhan is more beautiful here than any of their fans will ever know.

All of China gets to see Xiao Zhan the celebrity, handsome and cute and smart and regal. But this, Xiao Zhan the lover... Xiao Zhan the husband... Only Yibo gets to see this.  
Well... maybe, now one person has.

Hu Bing lies still, watching Yibo as he unbuckles the collar from Xiao Zhan’s neck. He can feel the man’s eyes tracking the cloth as it dances across Xiao Zhan’s skin. Knows, implicitly, that he is being admired as he folds the sheets over Xiao Zhan’s now clean body. It is as Yibo himself is sliding into bed that Hu Bing rises to start collecting his clothing.

He turned the lights off while he was moving around, so he can only see Hu Bing’s silhouette via the burn of the city lights through a crack in the curtain. There is the glare of a cell phone light, the click of a message being sent, and then the light disappears once more.

Hu Bing must sense Yibo watching him because, in the next moment, Hu Bing’s deep voice breaks the quiet.

“What you two have is quite special, Lao Wang.”

Hu Bing bends to put his shoes on, and Yibo doesn’t respond to the observation, as cryptic as it may be.

“It was a privilege to get to witness it firsthand like this.”

Yibo scoffs.

“I’d say you were more than a witness, Bing-ge.”

He hears the man chuckle. There is a rustle of expensive fabric as he moves back to the bed. Fingertips graze against Yibo’s cheekbone as they trail down to gently push Xiao Zhan’s bangs out of his face. The hand returns to his face and suddenly Yibo’s face is being angled up, lips pressing against his gently before disappearing.

“Take care of each other, Didi.”

“We do.”

Hu Bing hums and backs away. 

“Give Xiao Zhan my affection.”

Yibo’s eyes track the man’s shadow as he makes his way towards the door. The light from the hallway burns through the dark for a moment, and then with a click, it and Hu Bing are gone.

Yibo exhales, something he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in this whole time in the quiet between sex and solace.

“Yibo?”

Yibo looks down to find Xiao Zhan looking at him.

“You’re awake,” he observes, settling back down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“En.”

“Fibber.”

“Actor,” Xiao Zhan corrects.

“Still a liar.”

And even in the dark he can tell Xiao Zhan is pouting.

“So mean, Bo-di. Can’t you be kinder?”

“You like when I’m mean.”

“Shh, gou zai zai.”

Hands find Yibo’s face, a finger sliding over his lips in a shushing gesture, before trailing down over his chest and stomach.

“Come here,” he breathes

And Yibo goes. 

They kiss and pet and tease out the hum of post-coitus, and then, not sure who is the first or second, legs tangled together and practically sharing the same pillow, they drift off into sleep. Both of them content in the arms of the person they love most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...*Takes a puff of a cigarette* was it good for you?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this smut-storm! Leave me a comment if you liked it! I always love feedback. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and is not reflective any real people. places, or event.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, follow me on twitter @lamachina17.


End file.
